


The Lost Apprentice

by BloodyValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: "I'm not a mage.", Anxiety, Confusion, Crossover, Exasperation, Gen, Gotta do this shit so I can get back home, Multi, Where am I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie
Summary: The Apprentice was trying to teleport to her friends. Keyword: trying. Now, landing in an unfamiliar land - that absolutely does NOT look like Vesuvia - the poor Apprentice must try to find a way home. If she can....The tags and rating will be updated as necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Users in Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Users+in+Scribbles).



> So, this is my first fanfic in...quite a few years. I was encouraged by multiple people and friends to finally jot down this idea and post it online. Here it is. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy :)

**Chapter One**

The feeling of weightlessness spreading throughout her body. The surge of anxiety twisting in her gut at the sudden loss of gravity. The feeling of plummeting to the earth making her gasp in surprise. The sound of wind whooshing past, near deafening to her ears.  

Screaming. 

She heard screaming.

Somewhere - through the blind fear, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the feeling of her stomach churning, and the sound of her hammering heart in her ears - she realized she was the one screaming. 

_ Focus. Focus on what you see. What you hear, taste, smell, feel. Focus. _

Screams still ripped from her throat as she tried to focus on what she was seeing. Blue. And white. And….birds? The sky. She was seeing the sky. She could hear the wind and her pounding heartbeat. Still some screaming. She could taste something metallic and bile. Smell fresh air and rain. Feel….she could feel herself falling. And cold.  _ This isn't home. _

She drew in deep breaths.  _ One. Two. Three.  _ Cool, moist air. She stopped screaming. Her thoughts now more calm.  _ Focus on here, now. Focus. Anticipate. Adapt. Survive.  _

She tried to flip herself. The result was her going into a roll. The screaming resumed. Tears pricked her eyes. As a last ditch effort, she spread her arms and legs. Now she was staring at green. The ground.  _ Oh god, the ground.  _ Her breathing picked up.

_ Focus. _

She took a breath to steady herself.  _ Ignore the ever growing closer trees.  _ Drawing her energy to her core, she spread it outwards around herself. Her magic altered the gravity around her, slowing her descent. 

However, her magic was already running low. She grit her teeth.  _ Just a little longer. Almost near the ground.  _ She passed the treetops, slipping between branches to the ground below.  _ Almost there. Just-  _ A ragged gasp escaped her when the last of her magic drained out. 

She screamed when the gravity reverted to normal. Leaves, branches, animals screeching in alarm. All of it a blur. She tried to grasp branches on her way down to no avail. More than a few scratched her arms and face. Definitely more than a few hit her as she fell. A few knocked the breath from her. Maybe bruising her ribs. Fracturing them at worst.

She landed on the ground face first. An ungraceful, painful pile of limbs. A cry of pain came from her limp form. She ached  _ everywhere. _ From the fall through the trees and from being totally drained of magic.

“Worst. Spell. Ever.” She sighed. Letting her forehead rest on the grass, she allowed herself to catch her breath.  _ Alright, time to get up.  _ She huffed out a breath, bringing her palms next to her head and pushing herself up. She whined at the strain on her sore muscles. _ Note to self: don't fall through trees again. _

Finally standing on solid ground, she took note of her surroundings. Trees, lush grass, some wildflowers, random rocks, and the sound of a stream.  _ A forest, then. These trees though. They're different than the trees in the woods outside of Vesuvia. _

“Oh God, did I send myself to another city’s outskirts?” She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She slowly looked around, trying to see or hear any signs of civilization.

“Well, this is fantastic. I've marooned myself,” she irritatedly waved a hand. “Spell gone wrong, no energy left for magic, and….where the hell is my bag?” She patted herself down.

“I had it on me…..Did the spell knock it off?” She looked around the ground. 

“No...where….the trees maybe?” Looking up among the branches that she fell through, she spotted a brown leather bag. 

“There it is, you little shit,” she grumbled. “Oh my god, how am I going to get that?” She looked at the branches, trying to figure a way up to get her bag. 

“This is going to suck,” she said, walking up the the tree. She jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch. Cursing under her breath, she hauled herself on top of the limb. She managed to get level with her bag after climbing a good distance from the ground. 

“I swear to God if I fall again while trying to get this bag,” she ground out as she reached for the strap of her bag. It was just far enough away that she had to stretch out her entire arm. She could brush the strap with her fingertips, but couldn't manage to get a good hold on it.  _ Oh for fucks sake, come on. _ Her fingers finally wrapped around the leather strap.

“Yes!” she pulled the bag closer.  _ Nothing's dripping. That's good. If anything else is broke I'll deal with it.  _ She slung the bag over her head and shoulder before making her descent. On the lowest branch, she lowered herself down to ease her fall. 

“On three. One….two….three,” she let go of the branch. To her chagrin, she still ended up falling on her ass. She groaned.

“Of course I land on my ass. Of course.” She got up and brushed herself off.

“I just got this coat a month ago and I'm already starting to ruin it. Joy,” she mumbled. She jingled her safe travel charms attached to her bag, activating them.  _ Just in case since I don't have any energy left.  _ She set off in a seemingly random direction, keeping her “landing site” to her left.

 

***

 

_ Trees. More trees. Oh look a random boulder. Just how big is this forest?  _ She sighed, climbing over a fallen tree. 

She has been walking for perhaps an hour, keeping the sun at her back. Rather, keeping the sun at her back when it wasn't hidden behind the scattered clouds. Thankfully, it was only early afternoon. Plenty of daylight.  _ Looks like it might rain later. Hopefully there's a town or village nearby. If it comes down to it, I could tough out a night in the woods. Enough of my magic has refilled for some simple magic. I could make a fire. Enough wood lying around here for one. _

Laughter rang throughout the forest. She halted. Excited, yet wary of the prospect of fellow people. A spooked doe came running out of the foliage in front of her. It bolted past her without giving her another thought.

“Quite a shot, lethallan! Truly the best hunter in the clan,” a male voice announced merrily. She heard a second person make a disgusted noise. 

“Fenedhis! I would've made that shot if you hadn't made me miss!” A woman's voice. More laughter from the male. _What words are they using?_ _I should get closer. See what they're like. Decide if I should introduce myself or move on._

“I was helping you aim.”

“You were distracting me.”

As the two exchanged friendly banter, she crept closer. Making sure to keep the foliage and trees in front of her, lest she be seen.

Normally, she was capable of sneaking past nearly anyone.  _ The woods are no different than the city. Just got twigs to step around. Easy. _

“Wait. You hear something?” the woman's voice cut through their banter. Her heartbeat picked up.  _ There's no way they could have heard me.  _ She slowly made her ways towards a tree with a thick trunk within easy earshot.

“No. Maybe you heard that doe you missed,” the male quipped. The woman shushed him.

“Tamlen, I'm serious.” Their voices dropped to whispers. She pressed herself against the tree.  _ Oh god, they heard me. How did they hear me? I was quiet. _

“Whoever is behind that tree, step out where we can see you now,” the female voice called out, much closer this time.  _ Oh god. I don't have much magic. Are they going to shoot me? Do they have bows? Oh god what if they have swords? Magic? Is that how they heard me?  _

“Come out now. We know you're there,” the male said. She lightly thunked the back of her head against the tree.  _ Well…..here's to hoping they don't kill me. _

“Alright….I’m coming out,” she called out. 

“Do it slowly,” the male said. She held her hands up so they were visible, doing as asked. 

She walked around the tree, coming to face with the two people. Well, she _ thought  _ they were people. The first thing she noticed were their body types; lithe and slender. Still muscled enough to use the bows and arrows that were pointed her way. Along with the daggers on their backs as well. Their faces also had tattoos.  _ That had to hurt.  _ But, what made her question just what  _ kind _ of people they were, was their ears.  _ They were pointed. _

_ Who the hell has pointed ears? And not one, but two people? _

“What are you doing here, shem?” the man, with blonde hair and swirling face tattoos, scrunched his nose. She blinked. 

“Shem?” She asked aloud, brows furrowed. 

“We won't ask again, shem.” The female, with thick, curling tattoos on her forehead and nose with dark red hair, demanded. The strange female drew her bowstring tighter at her silence.

“I-”

“Are you a bandit? A thief?” the male, Tamlen, accused. Her face scrunched in confusion.

“What? I don't - I just..”

“Speak quickly, shem,” the female said.

“I just fell here,” she spoke bluntly. 

“ _ Just fell here?”  _ Tamlen repeated, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. She sighed.

“Look. I don't know where I am or who you people are. All I know is that I fell here.” 

A heavy moment of silence.

“Fell from where?” the female asked.

“Lethallan, you can't believe this shem.”

“I would like to hear it from her, Lethallin.” The female’s grip on her bowstring laxed slightly.

“From the sky,” she responded, hands still raised.  _ The male is likely to shoot me if I so much as scratch my nose. _

“Impossible,” he refuted, drawing the bowstring tighter. “I say she's lying and trying to find our camp.”

“Whoever you think I am or whatever you think I'm trying to do, you're wrong. I literally just fell out of the sky in the middle of this forest. No superior motive. I'm just trying to figure out where I am so I can get home,” she stated.  _ What is so hard about believing me? _

“Tamlen,” the female soothed. 

“No, Halani.” The female, Halani, slowly lowered her bow, relaxing the drawstring. Tamlen let out an irritated sigh, but did not lower his bow.

“How did you end up falling from the sky?” she asked.

“Well, I was trying to get to a friend's house by using a transportation spell. But,” she slowly lowered her hands as she spoke, “obviously I went wrong somewhere. Not sure if I drew the pattern wrong or what. Teleportation isn't my strong suit.”

“You're a mage?” Tamlen asked, lowering his bow slightly.

“Uhm….no?” She glanced between the two strangers, confused.

“But you do use magic, yes?” Halani asked with a gentle tone.

“Yes, but-”

“That makes you a mage then, shem.” Tamlen returned his arrow to the quiver on his back. She narrowed her eyes in frustration.

“I'm a magician. And my name is Lia.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies. I'm hoping I can keep these updates regular, even if its bi-weekly.  
> I'm going to warn you that I have written this in just a few sittings and most of it from the night before/early morning that this is posted. Apologies if there is any mistakes but I wanted to post this as soon as I was able. Do let me know if you find any errors and I will fix them as soon as I see your comments.

**Chapter Two**

“What’s a ‘magician?’” Halani asked, the word sounding clumsy in her mouth. Lia opened her mouth to respond.

“Hmph. Whatever you call yourself, you’re still a mage,” Tamlen dismissed. Lia rolled her eyes.

“I _am_ a magician. Whatever this ‘mage’ title you refer to, I do not know what it is.” Tamlen sniffed, turning away with a frown. Halani gave her a sympathetic look, putting away her bow and arrow.

“Well, whichever title you use, we won’t turn in someone who uses magic to the Templars. Or to someone who _would_ turn you in,” Halani placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Templars?” Lia asked. _Some sort of militia? Soldiers?_

“People who hunt down and either kill or capture mages,” Tamlen replied. He looked over his shoulder at her, “Mages or anyone that uses magic.” Lia felt dread settle in her stomach; nausea causing her to swallow.

“That’s horrible,” Lia muttered. Halani nodded her head.

“It is. We’ve had a few clan members taken to a circle when news about them got out to the shems.” She paused, eyes growing distant. “One of them was killed. She fought against being taken and they killed her.”

“How is this allowed?” Lia scrunched her nose, frowning. Halani cast her eyes downwards.

“It’s just how things are,” she said softly.

“More like how the shems treat others,” Tamlen commented. Lia crossed her arms.

“You still haven’t told me what ‘shem’ means.”

“It’s a term we use for humans,” Tamlen replied. Lia simply hummed.

“Tamlen,” Halani called. “Do you think we should take her directly to Keeper Marethari?”

“Is that your leader?” Lia asked. Tamlen sighed.

“Do you ever stop asking questions?”

“Do you ever stop being so rude?” Halani stifled a laugh. Tamlen glared at both females.

“I suppose we should,” he replied after a moment. “She would know what to do better than anyone else.”

“Agreed,” Halani said. Lia glanced between the two.

“So, am I supposed to smile and go along with this, then?”

“Unless you would like to see how the Templars treat you, then yes,” Tamlen said, walking away. Halani shook her head.

“He’s joking.” Halani gently lead Lia forward by the elbow, following Tamlen deeper into the woods. “Keeper Marethari is kind and wise. If anyone in our clan can figure out your story, it’s her.”

***

They reached their camp in good time with plenty of daylight left. The camp was situated in a clearing. Lia eyed the odd canvas covered…. _contraptions_ that were spread around the camp. _Maybe they serve as huts?_ Tamlen and Halani led her past quite a few of the brown lumps as well as their clanmates. They also had pointed ears and face tattoos of multiple varieties. _These are an odd people_ . Tamlen and Halani seemed to be leading her up to a specific…. _God what are these things?_

“Halani, what are these?” Lia asked aloud. Halani glanced back at her.

“What, these?” Halani gestured towards the brown canvas and wooden thing. Lia nodded. “They’re our aravels.” At Lia’s confused look she elaborated, “They are our homes and storage wagons to put it simply. We live in many places and are able to take the aravels with us.”

“Quiet now. Let me fetch the Keeper,” Tamlen said. Lia watched as he walked up the ramp into the aravel, disappearing behind a curtain. Lia nervously crossed her arms. Halani simply stood by her and waited. _I don’t like how so many of their clan is staring at me. Even if they’re trying to be discrete about it._ The sound of the curtain opening drew Lia’s gaze back to the aravel.

“So this is the human you found?” An older woman descended from the aravel behind Tamlen. She had swirling golden tattoos and her hair left down. _She certainly has an aura of authority though. Must be the Keeper._ Lia uncrossed her arms, hoping to be polite.

“She is, Keeper,” Tamlen replied, stopping beside Lia.

“Her name is Lia, Keeper Marethari,” Halani said as she bowed her head in greeting. Marethari looked Lia over with narrowed eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lia greeted.

“Tamlen said you arrived here by... _unusual_ circumstances.” Lia frowned, eyes flickering down for a moment.

“That’s true,” Lia replied after a moments hesitation. Marethari hummed, thinking. She motioned to the three of them.

“Come into my aravel, you three. I must hear this story for myself.” Marethari turned and lead them up and into the aravel.

Pushing past the curtain, the space was vibrant with rugs and cushions and pillows. Walking up a small set of stairs revealed a large area full of futons covered in blankets and pillows. A few piles of books and knick-knacks were piled along the walls, out of the way. Some plants and dried herbs were hanging on some of the posts that had intricate carvings on them. In the middle of the upper floor was a low sitting brazier filled with a green fire. _How is that burning with no wood? It doesn’t feel like normal fire. Almost like it's...magic?_

“Please, sit.” Marethari outstretched a hand towards one of the futons before sitting down at the head of the space, in front of the odd flame. Lia did as asked. Halani sat next to her. Tamlen sat across from them next to the Keeper. “Now, as I understand it, you are a mage?” Lia took a steadying breath to both calm her nerves and to prevent herself from rolling her eyes.

“I’m a magician.” The Keeper tilted her head in confusion at the word. “But I use magic, yes. Your...clanmates made the same mistake.”

“You do not draw your magic from the Fade?” The Keeper gazes at her inquisitively. Lia glanced at Halani and Tamlen.

“No? I don’t even know what this ‘Fade’ is.” Marethari sat there in silence, staring at her. Lia cleared her throat. “To be honest, I don’t even know _what_ you people are,” she gestured at the three of them around her. “Where I come from, no one has ears like yours. We all have ears like mine.” Lia cupped a hand behind her ear for emphasis.

“You must be from the cities or a secluded farm then?” Marethari asked, eyes narrowed. _She’s suspicious. Thinks I’m lying._

“I’m from a city called Vesuvia.” Marethari frowned.

“It’s not a city I’ve heard before.” Lia sighed in frustration.

“Look, I’ve told your clanmates that I fell from the sky after I failed a transportation spell. This area looks _nothing_ like the surrounding area of Vesuvia. My spell failed, yes, that’s obvious. But, I refuse to believe that it failed and simply sent me to an entirely different region with a people I’ve never seen - nor heard of - before.”

“So, what are you saying, child?” Marethari gazed at Lia down her nose, silently judging her words.

“I’m saying that I don’t think I am from this world.” Lia paused to let that fact sink in. “I do not know who you people are, I do not know what a mage is - other than the fact that they use magic, I do not know what the Fade is, and, frankly, I don’t even know where I am.” Marethari and the two hunters gazes were sharp and weighing on Lia. She swallowed, nerves getting to her, and played with the hem of her coat in her lap. “All I know is that something went _extremely_ wrong with my magic and that I want to get back home.” She was beginning to fidget when the Keeper finally spoke up.

“You are being sincere, aren’t you?” Marethari asked, tone serious. Halani perked up at that.

“Surely, Keeper, this isn’t true.” Marethari held up a hand.

“Either, this woman is being sincere and truly does not know anything about our world, or she was simply raised to be this unaware of how our world works.” Marethari lowered her hand with a sigh. “And I refuse to believe that any parent would be that cruel towards their child.”

“How is this even possible?” Tamlen muttered. Marethari’s eyes never left Lia.

“I would like to hear it from Lia herself,” Marethari addressed Tamlen. “Now, child. I already know that these two found you in the woods. Can you tell me how you came to be there?”

Lia recollected the events of how she ended up in their company. She left it brief of how she was trying to teleport to Mazelinka’s to check up on Julian; trying to keep out of sight of the city guard since Julian is a wanted man. How she meticulously copied the sigil from her small notebook of spells she kept in her bag. Marethari asked to see the book and Lia allowed her to study it as she spoke, hoping it would help convince the Keeper. Lia skimmed over her fall and wandering in the woods, allowing Tamlen and Halani to comment on their meeting. Once finished, the aravel fell silent save for the sound of the strange, green fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that my updates are happening sporadically. I am going to try to aim for bi-weekly updates from here on out. (Again, posting this late at night so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.) Hope you enjoy this update! And I promise the next chapter is when the real story begins ;)

**Chapter Three**

The four of them sat in heavy silence. The Keeper solemnly stared at the shifting green flames. Tamlen and Halani both shifted their gazes between the Keeper, Lia, and the flames as they processed Lia’s words. Lia kept her gaze on the Keeper’s face; nervous as to how the leader of the clan - she was now in the presence of - would react.

“Can you prove the truth of your words, child?” Marethari finally spoke. Lia’s jaw dropped.

“You don’t believe me?”

“As much as I might like to believe your story, as the Keeper of this clan, I have to protect my people. For all we know, this could be a very well thought out plan by the humans to flush us out. To harass and hunt us out of their surrounding lands.” Lia guiltily shut her mouth.  _ She’s right. As a leader, she has to question everything I say.  _ Lia chewed on her lip for a moment before sitting up straight.

“I can show you I’m telling the truth,” Lia declared. Marethari raised a brow.

“How so?”

“You said you pull your magic from this,” she vaguely waved her hand around, “this _Fade_. I know that I don’t. So, _essentially,_ that would mean we have different kinds of magic. If you would allow me to demonstrate.” The Keeper hummed. Lia noticed Tamlen’s eyes nervously shifting between her and Marethari. _What does he think I’ll do? Blow us all up?_ _Well I mean...I could….but I won’t._

“Very well, but do try and not damage anything,” Marethari warned. Lia grinned. 

Taking a breath, Lia calmed herself to focus.  _ Since I still haven’t recovered all of my energy, I need to do something simple. Something that’s not too taxing.  _ Lia smiled to herself, knowing what she was going to do. Reaching out with her magic, she brushed it against the plants inside the aravel. Coaxing the multiple plants, she slowly seeped the nurturing magic into them. Lia opened her eyes to watch as the plants flourished from her magic. Bright green vines and leaves unraveled; tumbling over the floor and wrapping around objects. Flowers of all shapes and colors blossomed in bright colors. The faint smell of petrichor and the flowers permeating the air. The three clan members were stiff, watching the plants in awe. Lia drew her magic back to herself, stopping the growth. After a few moments, Marethari turned her gaze upon Lia.

“You….You were telling the truth.” Tamlen leaned forward.

“But Keeper, surely you can do this as well.” Marethari shook her head.

“No, da’len. I can’t. This kind of magic is unknown to me. Besides, I didn’t sense her drawing her magic from the Fade. Her magic and story are true.” They were quiet for a few minutes. Lia nervously shifting under their gazes. She cleared her throat.

“So…..What does this mean for me?” Both hunters and Lia looked to the Keeper.

“Well…”

“She can stay with me, Keeper,” Halani spoke up. 

“Is there room for her in your aravel?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “There is still only eight of us. We can find her a space.” The Keeper smiled fondly - as if there was an inside joke. 

“I’m sure you will, da’len.” The Keeper stood. The three of them followed suit. “Now, I think it’s best if all of you rest. And, Halani?”

“Yes, Keeper?”

“See to it that Lia is given…..less  _ conspicuous  _ clothes.” Halani bowed her head.

“Ma nuvenin, Keeper.” Marethari nodded to them, signalling that they were done. THe hunters turned and left. Lia paused for a moment, glancing at the Keeper, before shoving aside the curtain into the sunlight.

***

Halani lead her over to a merchant-looking clan member.  _ Who...also...has pointed ears. Fantastic. Is there no humans here? Might as well make me the world’s official black sheep. _ Halani managed to talk some sense into the merchant and received her clothes. Lia only saw leather and green fabric in the folded bundle. Halani simply nodded her head at Lia, motioning for her to follow.

Halani lead her up to an aravel similar to the Keeper’s. Halani beckoned her to come in as she disappeared behind the red curtain. Lia went to push back the curtain, but noticed sloppy paintings along the support beams.  _ Like...children’s paintings. _ Lia pulled back the curtain to see exactly that.  _ Children.  _

“Lia, I would like you to meet Varnarel and Taevel.” Halani gestured to two young boys; one with brown hair and olive skin and the other with black hair and pale skin, respectively. The brown haired one looked to be a few years older.

“Hello,” Lia greeted, bowing her head. Taevel halfway hid behind Varnarel. Lia smiled at the act. 

“Say hello you two,” Halani chastied.

“Andaran atish’an,” Varnarel said.

“H-hello,” Taevel greeted.

“These two are Sorrahel’s sons. She lives in here as well. My guardian, Ashalle, lives here. Along with: Valonni, Elgan, and Fenlhen. Then myself and,  _ now _ , you.”

“She’s going to sleep here with us?” Taevel asked, peering up at Halani.

“ _ But she’s a shem _ ,” Varnarel hissed.

“Varnarel,” Halani’s voice turned cold, “You will treat her with respect. The Keeper is allowing her to stay with us.” The children were silent after that. Varnarel’s head was hung in shame. “Now you two go find your mother. Tell her about our guest and that I will be starting dinner soon.” The children did as told. Halani sighed. “I apologize for their behavior.” 

“It’s quite alright,” Lia replied with a smile. “I understand that I’m not exactly….normal here. Being unwelcome isn’t much of a surprise. Especially from what you have told me.” Halani gave her a weak smile before holding out the bundle of clothes.

“Here, take them. Get changed. You can change behind the curtain in the corner back there.” Lia grabbed the bundle. “I’ll start preparing dinner. Let me know if you need help.” Lia nodded her thanks. 

Taking the bundle with her, Lia went behind the curtain. The lighting was poor, so Lia conjured a small ball of light. She sent it above her head and let it stay there.  _ Ok. Let’s see what we have here.  _ Setting the bundle down, Lia picked up the green cloth first. The cloth tumbled open to reveal a tunic. Simple straps -  _ no sleeves, thank god -  _ and slits that ran up to the hips, leaving tails of fabric in the front and back. She set that down and picked up a piece of black cloth. It unfolded to reveal it as a pair of pants. She did the same with the leather. Turns out that it was two separate pieces of braided leather.  _ Do these go on my arms?  _ Lia slid her arm into one.  _ Nope. Too long. Maybe a legging of some sort? _ Lia huffed, dropping the leather on the floor.  _ Whatever.  _

Lia undressed and slipped her new clothes on. The black pants were soft and well-made, but  _ tight.  _ They felt like they were hugging her legs; more so than her already closely tailored pants. They were also a little long, covering part of her feet.  _ They work, though. Won’t complain unless they tear somewhere. I’ll just roll up the bottoms.  _ Lia slipped the tunic over her head. The tail in front was thin, but hung in front of her legs just fine. The back tail covering her behind.  _ Do they have a problem with a person’s pants accidentally riding too low? _ Figuring to give the leather a try, Lia leaned against a pole as she slipped it on her leg. The leather was surprisingly stretchable. However, Lia was unsure how her feet were supposed to fit in the ends.  _ There’s two holes and a strap? Why can’t these be like regular pants? _

“Halani?” Lia weakly called out after a moment.  _ God this is embarrassing.  _

“Yes?” 

“Can you...help me? Please?” She heard Halani softly chuckle. 

“I can.” The sound of footsteps neared and stopped outside the curtain. “May I come in?”

“Yes.” Halani peeled back the curtain before quickly shutting it behind her. Her lips quirked at seeing Lia hunched over, leg mostly in the leather legging. 

“Here, let me help,” Halani giggled. Lia’s cheeks burned as Halani guided her foot through the end strap.  _ Oh. So my toes and heel stick out while the strap goes under my foot.  _ Halani adjusted her pant leg to stick out from the leather a little. “There. That will prevent the leather from chaffing your foot.” Halani looked up at her. “Mind if I adjust the legging a little more?” Lia nodded. Halani simply pulled it a little higher up on her leg, making it snug. Halani helped Lia with the second legging as well.

“Thank you,” Lia said as they walked out to the small living area. Halani flashed her a smile.

“You’re welcome. The leggings can be a bit confusing sometimes.”

“Halani? Varnarel said we have a guest. Could you two bring out what you prepared? Fenlhen has already cooked the meat,” a soft, feminine voice called from outside the aravel. Lia could hear Varnarel and Taevel laughing as well as other voices calmly chatting. 

“We will be right out!” Halani called back. “Here, help me take this food outside?” Halani picked up a tray and a wineskin. Lia picked up a matching tray with nine empty cups.  _ Nine. I am going to be staying here awhile, aren’t I?  _ Lia took a steadying breath.  _ Right. You can do this.  _

With that final confidence boost, Lia drew back the curtain and stepped outside to meet her new roommates - or  _ aravelmates  _ in this case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been hectic. While I promise to somehow keep writing this, I am no longer going to push myself to cram for regular updates. I'll still manage to get this written and finished eventually, but I'm not going to stress myself over getting chapters done in a certain time frame. Puts too much stress on myself. I hope all of you understand <3 Enjoy this long awaited update!

**Chapter Four**

_Four and a half weeks._ Lia had been living with the Sabrae clan for over a month. A month away from home. From Yara - her beloved cat familiar. From her Mast- _no he asked me to stop calling him that_. From Asra. Faust. Julian. Nadia. Portia. Mazelinka. From anyone she has known. Even the bread maker who made her his pumpkin bread. _Everyone is gone…..or rather…._ ** _I’m_** _the one who is gone, I suppose. Missing._

Still, things weren’t entirely too bad. The daily life within the clan kept Lia busy enough. She helped to cook, clean, and look after Taevel and Varnarel. Socialized with her aravelmates in the mornings and evenings. Engaging in a near-normal life as a member of the clan. If you don’t account for her missing pointed ears, that is.

The only thing that was out of place in her routine was the daily visits to Marethari’s aravel. There, Lia questioned the Keeper about nearly everything. _Where am I?_ Ferelden, near the Brecilian Forest. _Where is Ferelden?_ Thedas. The entire known world and it’s continents. _Why do you have pointed ears?_ The clan are Dalish elves. Elves have pointy ears. _How do you think I got here?_ Whenever Lia eventually got to that question, Marethari always frowned. They both discussed their kinds of magic together; speculating on different methods. Never did their speculations create a possible explanation. Each day, Lia would leave frustrated, angry, and confused once Marethari’s duties called her away.

After the first week of this, Marethari insisted that Lia train with Tamlen and Halani.

“Why?” Lia asked the moment Marethari suggested it. Marethari sighed, tired eyes closing for a moment.

“Because, child, you cannot live in denial forever.” Lia opened her mouth to argue but Marethari held up a hand. “You can continue seeking my guidance on a way to return you to your home. But in the meantime, you need to learn how to survive while you are here. Since you already know Tamlen and Mahariel, they can be your mentors.”

Lia couldn’t argue with that logic.

And so, she ended up training daily. Once the clan had awoken and eaten breakfast, Lia trained. Meeting at the archery range, the two elves would coach her on archery, dual wielding, hand to hand combat, tracking, hunting, basic trap making, and herbalism. While Lia did have herbalism knowledge, the flora was slightly different than in her world. Halani was glad to teach her on all the plants that she was unaware of. Like elfroot. _Such a versatile and useful herb. Can’t have too much of it._

Although, all three of them were surprised how well Lia picked up on dual wielding and hand to hand combat.

“I thought you said you had no combat training,” Tamlen groaned as he got up from the ground after Lia had pinned him. Lia offered her hand and hauled Tamlen to his feet.

“I didn’t,” Lia was quiet for a moment as Tamlen dusted himself off. “At least, from what I remember, anyways,” she mumbled. Tamlen and Halani both perked up, staring at her curiously.

“What do you mean?” Halani asked, head tilted curiously but her face remained open and welcoming.

“You get knocked on the head too hard?” Tamlen teased. Lia frowned, eyes unfocusing as she thought.

“That’s what could’ve happened. I’m not sure. I lost my memories about three or four years ago. I only remember the last three I’ve lived,” Lia said, voice monotone as she remembered the facts. She kept her gaze down, fearful that they would judge her for her lost memory. _Practically a child in an adult body. It’s pathetic._ Lia jumped when a hand was placed comfortingly on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tamlen awkwardly looking away from her face.

“Well….you’re doing far better than I would have if I lost my memories.” Lia beamed up at him. _He’s being nice. That’s adorable._ Tamlen avoided her gaze, giving her shoulder a pat before walking away. Halani approached her, a melancholic smile on her lips. She drew Lia into a tight embrace.

“You….are so brave,” Halani said into her ear. Lia frowned in confusion. “You only remember so little and then are thrown into somewhere entirely unknown to you. Almost as if you lost your memories a second time?” Halani drew back to look at Lia’s shocked face. _She...has a point. It’s almost like I lost my memories a second time by coming here._ “You’re brave and I respect you for that. Anyone else in the clan who disagrees can go eat halla shit.” Lia let out a surprised laugh.

“Halani!” Lia giggled. Halani simply smirked, letting Lia go. “I’ve never heard you curse before.”

“Only if someone gives me a reason to,” Halani said, still smirking. Tamlen chuckled, bow now in hand.

“Come on you two. Let’s go see if our traps got anything.”

***

Lia’s routine remained mostly the same over the next six months. Visit the Keeper for questioning - which quickly lead to magic lessons - clan activities, watching Taevel and Varnarel, training with Tamlen and Halani, etcetera.

Over time, Halani and Lia grew to be extremely close friends. They would joke and talk about their different worlds. Quizzing one another on the differences in their cultures. However, reminiscing about her world slowly made Lia realise just how homesick and lonely she felt. Halani noticed when Lia would become quiet and forlorn. Some days, Halani would tell jokes, stories, and drag Lia to go do something; to keep her mind occupied. Other days, Halani would offer a hug, a shoulder, or just companionship.

Tamlen and Lia still bickered, albeit now on more friendly terms. He would joke and prod her into friendly banter. Offering corrections to her training or growing knowledge of the Dalish. On the rare occasion, if he noticed Lia felt homesick, he would give her a pat on the shoulder and an awkward, albeit warm, half smile. Lia appreciated that he was trying to comfort her in his own way.

***

Six months later and not much has changed.

Lia had gone out to hunt and check traps with Halani, Tamlen, and a few other clan hunters. They had managed to trap some rabbits and squirrels, but the real trophy was the buck they managed to take down.

Lia had managed to scare it in order for the hunters to deliver a killing blow. She had fired an arrow - _originally meant to lodge itself into its flank, but she had slipped on a moss covered rock_ \- and used the metal arrowhead as a focus for a bolt of her lightning magic. The arrow had lodged itself in a tree in front of the buck; the lightning hit true and caused the bark and a few branches to fly off of the tree. The buck had reared in alarm, allowing the hunters to shoot the buck in the heart.

They all cheered, some clapping Lia on the back for her lucky accident. The hunters gathered around the kill - one making sure the beast was truly dead. Together, they made preparations to bring the carcass back to camp. Some went to get something to carry the carcass with; Lia and some of the others started to skin and gut the beast. The others gave her tips, but mostly let her do one section. _I need to learn how to do this better. In case I have to do it by myself._

Once they were finished, Lia wiped her hands and knife off in the grass. _So fucking gross. But no, everyone here casually cakes themselves in blood and dirt…….And_ ** _I’m_** _the weird one._ _I am so bathing tonight._ Looking around, she noticed Tamlen and Halani weren’t around.

“Hey, Fenlhen.” The silver haired - albeit still young - male turned at the sound of his name. “Do you know where Tamlen and Halani went?”

“They’re not with you?” he asked. Lia shook her head. His dark brows furrowed, scratching at his ear. “I don’t know then. Sorry.”

“I saw them walk off towards the traps we put farther out in the west,” Elgan approached them, signature dark hair and frown in place. Lia smiled at him.

“Thanks! I’ll bring them back as soon as I can,” Lia called as she walked away.

***

“It’s a Dalish!" 

“And you three are somewhere you shouldn’t be.”

“Let us pass, Elf. You have no right to stop us.”

Lia heard Tamlen’s voice and an unknown male’s voice from a distance. Sensing that the conversation was hostile, Lia climbed up a nearby tree. _I can be out of sight_ **_and_ ** _still be able to hear and see everything. Genius, Lia._ She settled on a thick branch above Tamlen and the group of humans.

“No? We will see about that, won’t we?” Tamlen asked, sarcastically. Halani joined Tamlen’s side. Lia now saw that they were aiming their bows at the human men.

“You’re just in time. I found these….. **humans** lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt.”

“We aren’t bandits, I swear! Please don’t hurt us!” the first male human pleaded. _This is the first time I’ve seen humans here. Are they going to shoot these men? What did they do? Get a little close to camp?_

“You shemlen are pathetic. It’s hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland.” Lia watched as Tamlen and Halani slowly circled the humans.

“W-We’ve never done anything to you, Dalish! We didn’t even know this forest was yours!” the second man spoke up.

“This forest isn’t ours, _fool_ .” Tamlen’s voice was low as he talked. He drew back his bowstring a tad with the insult. “You’ve stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin - we can’t trust you not to make mischief.” Lia refrained from flinching at what Tamlen said, but her stomach still ached from the words. _“Like vermin”. God, is that what he thinks of me? I’m just vermin that makes trouble where I go?_ Lia pushed down her hurt and continued to listen.

“What do you say, lethallan? What should we do with them?”

“Let’s find out what they’re doing here,” Halani replied, voice cold.

“Does it matter?” Tamlen replied irritably. “Hunting or banditry, we will need to move camp if we let them live.”

“L-look….we didn’t come here to be trouble. We just found a cave….” the third man spoke up, trying to appease the elves.

“Yes, a cave! With ruins like I’ve never seen! We thought there might be, uh….” the first man hurried to support his companion’s word.

“Treasure?” Tamlen asked, unimpressed. “So you’re more akin to thieves than actual bandits.” Halani smirked at Tamlen’s words.

“I’d like to see these ruins,” she said almost jokingly.

“So would _I_. I’ve never heard of ruins in these parts.”

“But….I...I have proof! Here...we found this just inside the entrance,” the first man stuttered, handing Tamlen a stone tablet. Tamlen glared at the man as he took it, but his eyes widened in wonder as he looked at the stone.

“This stone has carvings,” he said awestruck. “Is this elvish? _Written_ elvish?” Lia saw Halani tense as she tried not to look away from the humans to see the tablet.

“There’s more in the ruins! We didn’t get very far in though….”

“Why not?” Halani questioned.

“There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it,” the first one continued to explain. _A demon? ‘Thank the Maker’? Is that their God? This place is weird._ Tamlen scoffs.

“A demon? Where is this cave?” he asked incredulously. _That’s the same tone he used when first talking to me. Oh how refreshing it is to be on the other side of the fence_.

“Just off to the west, I think. There’s a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside,” the man rushed.

“Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?” Tamlen asked Halani. The female hunter was quiet for a long moment.

“You’ve frightened them enough. They won’t bother us.” She lowered her bow to her side, but kept the arrow knocked.

“Run along then, shems. And don’t come back until we Dalish have moved on,” Tamlen warned before lowering his bow as well.

“Of course! Thank you! Thank you!” the man called as the human males ran in the opposite direction. Halani and Tamlen put away their bows and arrows; Tamlen turning towards Halani.

“Well, shall we see if there’s any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious.”

“Shouldn’t we inform the Keeper?” Halani asked, waving a hand back towards the caravan. “Or at least let the hunting party know where we are?” Tamlen hummed, sounding conflicted.

“The Keeper might be interested in these carvings, but let’s see if there’s anything more before we get too excited. As for the others,” Tamlen waved his hand in dismissal, “They’ll be fine. We will be back before they even notice we are gone. Besides, we are already here. Wouldn’t want to waste any daylight.” _That’s bullshit. We already noticed you were gone._ Tamlen turned towards a patch of woods. “Now, they said it was to the west….”

“I know you two aren’t going somewhere without telling anyone,” Lia called out from her perch. Both Tamlen and Halani jumped and quickly looked up into the tree she was in.

“Fenedhis,” Tamlen hissed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

“Creators, Lia! What are you doing up there?” Halani asked, squinting up into the branches. Lia laughed at their reactions.

“I noticed you two were missing and came to look for you. When I heard Tamlen yelling at those people, I figured I would watch from up here.” She grinned down at Tamlen, “To keep a safe distance from his wrath.” Tamlen snorted.

“Well, now that you know where we are, why don’t you go tell the others and save us a trip?” He called. Lia stood up on the branch, slowly walking away from the trunk.

“Oh, and let you have all the fun? I’m curious about this cave too.”

“Can you even get down?” Tamlen laughed.

“Don’t hurt yourself, please,” Halani said, trying to hide her smile.

“Oh _please_ .” Lia crouched to start getting down the tree. “I can get down just fi-” Her foot slipped off of the branch. Lia waved her arms to try and regain her balance, but she still tilted backwards. She let out a squeal as she fell to the ground; her back colliding with the ground with an audible _thump_. Lia groaned as she rolled onto her side. Halani rushed over as Tamlen’s barking laugh echoed through the woods.

“ _Fucking trees_ ,” Lia groaned as Halani brushed her hair out of her face.


End file.
